


Shield

by fennfics



Category: Runescape
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Mentorship, Poetry, gratefulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fennfics/pseuds/fennfics
Summary: A short poem about Cyrisus developing the strength to fight.Written for RS Inktober, Day 4: "Shield".





	Shield

in times gone by you fought for me  
you helped me as i healed  
i learnt within what I could be  
behind your caring shield.

from timid mind grew unbent might:  
no longer shall I yield.  
I must not run, I stand and fight--  
Without you as my shield.

And when our lives are under threat,  
I have my strength to wield;  
As thanks to you, I pay my debt  
To you, my loyal shield.

**Author's Note:**

> written at godforsaken o'clock on public transport at night on my way home from runefest TNB. honestly not too bad given the circumstances imo
> 
> thanks you-know-who for giving me sufficient phone charge to get me home and to make this brainfart possible


End file.
